The present invention relates generally to the field of games, and more particularly to a new and improved oil drilling game, playable by two or more players utilizing a chance device. Games involving the exploration and drilling for oil have been available commercially over the past several years. In recent years, however, the availability of oil has been a subject of increasing concern and the subject of oil exploration a topic of great interest. Even children in their pre-teens are being made aware of the importance of conserving energy because of the limited supply of oil and, further that political and world events are closely related to oil and its availability. It has been recognized that great economic advantages accrue to those who own and control producing oil supplies. The present invention has been designed to employ many structural features simulating actual oil drilling apparatus and while being relatively simple to play, the game directly involves the participants in actual oil production techniques.
The initial phases of the game are directed to the participant's acquiring oil drilling locations after which the game proceeds so that each participant has an opportunity to "drill" for oil. Once a player has successfully drilled for oil, and has set up an oil production facility, the other players, under certain conditions, must pay "money" to the producing oil well owner. The player with the most "money" at the end of the game is declared the winner.